wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlous Miller
Karlous Miller is an American comedian, actor, and rapper who is best known for being one of the recurring cast members since Season 5 of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. He also had roles on Comic View, Hell Date, Yo Momma, Bill Bellamy's "Who Got Jokes", and Black Card Revoked. Miller has also gathered attention as one of the main hosts for the podcast 85 South Show with Chico Bean and DC Young Fly. Biography Karlous is the only comedian in the world that was born in Oxford, Mississippi. He soon moved to Atlanta to pursue a career as a stand-up comedian. He landed a role on MTV's "Yo Momma" and was featured on season two as one of the semi-finalists of Bill Bellamy's "Who Got Jokes". In 2008, Karlous was featured on the second season of the BET prank-dating series, Hell Date. He's also worked with headlining comedians and artists such as Katt Williams, Daniel Tosh, Case, Gucci Mane, Doug Benson, Dem Franchise Boyz, and Jermaine Durphi. Karlous currently resides in Atlanta, GA where he continues to perfect his craft in comedy. Since 2015, himself, DC Young Fly, and later, Chico Bean host a podcast called the "85 South Show" which has become a internet success. Miller also has a 30 minute comedy special that is available on comedian Kevin Hart's "Laugh Out Loud Network" and the special also premiered on the Starz network. Miller announced in an interview with “The Breakfast Club” that he was no longer a cast member and that he had been fired from the show. Though after the news of his firing broke out, fans of the show demanded that Miller return to the show. As during the production of Season 13, Miller returned back to the show as a recurring cast member. Trivia *His birth sign is Aries. *He has worked with Gucci Mane. *He has appeared in every episode in Seasons 5, 8, 10 and 11. He has also appeared in 11 episodes in Season 6, 13 episodes in Season 7, 15 episodes in Season 9, 22 episodes in Season 12, 10 episodes in Season 13, and 6 episodes so far in Season 14. *He has traveled around the world. *He has eight siblings. *He worked as a firefighter in his hometown before becoming a comedian. *He has a son from a previous relationship with comedian Ashima Franklin. *He is most known on the show for his "Sucka MC Battles" with fellow cast member, Chico Bean. *He has appeared as one of the Team Captains of an episode in Season 12. *He has appeared in the movie “''How High'' ''2” ''with fellow cast member DC Young Fly, Teresa Topnotch and former cast member DeRay Davis. *He is one of the four cast members alongside Emmanuel Hudson, Chico Bean and Conceited to have been on the show for ten seasons. *He was fired from the show after Season 12 but returned to the show during production of Season 13 as a "Team Captain" which also marked his return as a recurring cast member on the show. Gallery Karlous 281x211-1-.jpg Screenshot (196).png karlous.jpg karlous1.jpg Imagekarlous.jpeg Miller.jpg c44c73f74a2c7123129ce43466d87d84.jpg Screen-shot-2014-11-30-at-3.54.08-PM.png c03e9cb92497964df5b6861d6c924522--celebs.jpg 13567008_1084975894925412_5322916645573208802_n.jpg Karlousm.jpg Screen+Shot+2017-04-18+at+12.57.33+AM.png 15578595_1233383316751335_8246497888592381326_n.jpg KarlousMiller.png KarlousMiller.jpg ks9.png Karlous-miller.jpg Karlousmiller.jpg k.png karlouss10.png Screenshot (9).png Screenshot (5).png ks11.png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (0).png 35575953_2054118604915483_4298762621160521728_n.jpg Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (193).png Screenshot (195).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (234).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (306).png wildnout1304skimaskthebirdgod.jpg A0A9955B-2033-4333-A954-73EEFF3E037A.jpeg Category:Cast members